Because She Is The Queen
by neon kun
Summary: Queen Sakura left on a short notice and has been gone for a month. King Sasuke sauntering over town, saw a pink haired woman in a bar. “Your Royal Highness, The Queen! What are you doing with that man?” SasuSaku [ONESHOT]


**Because She Is The Queen**

**By:** bishounennX

**Adapted by:** neon kun

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Both of us do not own Naruto; bishounennX owns the rough plot—I merely added, tweaked and rewrote it. If I didn't, this story would be just a paragraph, tops. Also the terms, Queendom and Queen's Knights are not mine. I got it from the game Suikoden V.

* * *

**Summary: **In a country where the Queen is of higher rankings than the king, Queen Sakura left on a short notice and has been gone for a month. King Sasuke, sauntering over town, spotted a pink haired woman in a bar. "Your Royal Highness, The Queen! What are you doing with that man?" SasuSaku [ONESHOT

* * *

A land called Konoha prospered admirably than other countries. And it was all possible due to the Royal Highness, Queen Sakura Uchiha. Although she bore the name of her husband, The King, she was undeniably of higher ranks—in political status. Fire country was not a kingdom, rather a—_Queendom—_for a lack of a better term, since the Queen ruled while the King takes hold of the protection of the country. In a sense, this system was rather productive albeit it was not ideal for one such as Uchiha Sasuke, better known as the _King_.

Ever since his upbringing days, he scorned at this kind of diplomatic structure—_"A queen handling a country? Shouldn't it be a king? Men are more capable at that kind of occupation!" _was his sentimentality. But it did not change the fact he was determined to be king; he would not even cross the thought as he an underling—never, never in his imagination and no doubt, it would definitely be far from reality. Fortunately, the queen understood this as she is his childhood friend, who had adored him since but was less exasperating than other wealthy aristocrats, who—he scorned once again—ogled at him endlessly. To think that when he becomes king they would stop and try giving him true respect and most importantly, privacy. But it just worsened everything—they increased in number, even the paupers held some kind of desire for him. But of course, that would not change anything—he would become the king that he is, the king of the Fire country.

"Sasuke sama, the King," a soldier run hastily before him and gave him a salute. Nodding at the soldier, he told him to continue. "The Queen has set sail; Sakura sama, The Queen has left for Tea country."

"What?" he hissed. Sakura never told him about the said journey; she had always informed him beforehand. It was his duty, and she knew this without any complaints. "Gather the Queen's Knights and the consuls, especially the tactician—I need to have a word with them."  
"Yes, sire."

"What do you mean you are responsible for sending her there?" Sasuke growled as he stood up from his seat, slamming his fist on the table. The person Sasuke addressed was clad in robes and held indisputably familiarity in their features; raven hair—however, unlike Sasuke's, his reached his back and was tied neatly in a low ponytail—, and piercing onyx orbs. He seemed only slightly older than the king, himself.

"It is just like what I've said; I was the one who suggested for her to go in Tea country, herself."

"Justify your actions, tactician."

"The Tea country has some sort of issues, disputes regarding the Queen. They hold supplies for supportive goods as they are our main source. Lose it, and we would crash." The man replied, voicing out his reason.

"Konoha has abundant supplies as it is, Itachi."

"True, but strategically located—it would be in our best interest to keep them within our grasp. Imagine, losing their loyalty—them disjointing and the enemy invades the said village—they would have ample supply to keep them running. As while Konoha has copious commodities, our residents are three fourths aristocrats. Only one fourth is paupers—we won't hold long with that. Not when aristocrats deny all forms of labor and we cannot force that, as much as it is impossible."

The Queen's Knights and the elder consuls could only watch from their seats the blazing discourse.

"You need not send the Queen, herself, there, how could you take such risks? Especially in that rural village—that place is not as heavily guarded as Konoha. If she dies; it would be the whole country's downfall."

"As the Queen's tactician, and from a _tactician's_ point of view, I deem it proper for her to go personally, so that the villagers would acknowledge that they hold significance to our country's welfare. It would cease all their qualms." Itachi explained. "And two of the Queen's Knights are there, why fret at all?"

"I would have appreciated being informed. I am the King."

"Of course, Your Highness," Itachi said, a smirk graced his lips. "However, we needed to attend to it immediately, it was reported that the enemy was spotted in the village's boundaries, they must have been trying to siege an opportunity and take advantage of the current predicament. Clever, if I may say so myself."

"I do not wish for this to happen again. I will not tolerate anything like this, next time." He turned to the remaining Queen's Knights and consuls. "And you, elders, never conclude without my word, understand?" the consuls nodded hastily, some murmuring to each other. Sasuke glowered, which caused them to quiet down. "Also, the Queen's Knights may not be dispatched without my permission. I am the Commander of the Queen's Knights and only by my authority will they abide."

"Whatever you say, little brother." Itachi murmured to himself. "But I would do what I deem is right in a tactician's point of view; that is, after all, my obligation."

Sasuke left the room with a slam of the door, glaring furiously.

* * *

As he came back to his and the Queen, Sakura's room, he noticed a piece of parchment on his desk.

_Dear King Sasuke kun,_

It was addressed to him, and by scrutinizing the handwriting, he recognized it to be his wife's.

_I went to the Tea country, if you hadn't known yet. I know I should've informed you earlier or so but everything was in such a short notice, I couldn't suffice a proper notification. Itachi, your big brother, also our tactician, informed me about the problem in the village of Tea, which is our primary source of supplies—it is essential to our country's sake of prosper. I cannot let the enemy occupy that village, however small it may be. I am sure you would understand, after all, our… our country's welfare is your top priority. And I'm sure you are more than capable of handling everything while I am gone. Rest assured; this journey will not be in vain. I believe Itachi's plan is apt. Indeed, if I go personally, things would be a lot easier and they would not doubt our sincerity. Do not worry for the Queen's sake, my dear husband. I have brought Queen's Knights, Sasori and Deidara. They should be enough for the task of safeguarding me._

_I should be back in a week, tops. I expect a hearty welcome from everyone, then. _

_From the Queen,_

_Uchiha Sakura_

Above the name was Sakura's signature and by that its authentication was certain. The royal family's seal was embedded on the parchment's center.

He sighed, so everything was true. And by what he had read, Sakura went on her own free will. She was an ideal queen and by that many wants her head. By being king, he was the commander of the Queen's Knights whose purpose is to protect the queen at all cost. But he couldn't help but worry, although he could not comprehend. Is it due to the fact that she is his wife? No… he shook his head. It's because she is the queen.

* * *

Sasuke send off one fourth of their soldiers. The queen was missing; she hasn't return on the designated time. It was already a month—yet even the Tea country's leader had no idea. Apparently, she left after resolving the conflict which was, as supposed, a week after. But it has been a month and there was no word; this has not been reported to the townspeople or anyone for that matter, else, chaos would spark.

"I want the Queen back here in the Castle safe and sound—the slightest injury on her and off with your heads!"

Sasuke was desperate. Why? Is it because he loved her and was anxious for her safety and wellbeing? He shook his head, no. It's because she is the Queen.

He sauntered over town, hoping so as to even a clue on her location. He searched every nook and cranny (soldiers did the dirty work, of course, he gave commands) when he passed through a tavern.

"_Pink hair?" _it could not be possible! He entered the pub, much to his detest, but there she was, the Queen of the Fire Country—went for a treaty and was lost for a month… to be found in a tavern? Barbaric! Simply barbaric.

"It's…" he heard a soldier gasped. "It cannot be!"

"Why is she wearing peasant clothes?"

"Is she drinking?"

"This is a lowly tavern where men go for pleasure!"

Sasuke's anger did not dissipate as more comments were voiced out.

"SILENCE!" he growled and marched straight in front of a pink haired woman.

"Your Royal Highness, The Queen! What are you doing with that man?" he whispered furiously, careful that the man beside her would not hear. Glancing, he saw the man smiling at him. "Are you mocking me?" he hissed.

"Of course not, Your Majesty." He replied. His smile did not waver. "I am merely amused as to why you are so interested with a mere peasant. You have the queen, am I wrong?"

"Silence, pauper, you have no right to speak."

Grabbing the pink haired woman's arm, he dragged her back to the palace, literally.

* * *

He laid her on their bed as she slept soundly. Seemingly, she was drunk but there was no sign of any flesh clashing. He sighed in relief.

Why? Because she was his and no other men could touch her? No, he shook his head. It's because she is the queen.

No other reason. It was simply that. He stripped her out of her clothing and dressed her appropriate to her title. He sighed as he watched Sakura sleep. Her mouth slightly agape as her chest heaved up and down in sync with her breathing.

He never took an opportunity to carefully intake her features. But now, beside her… she asleep and he wide awake, he couldn't tear his gaze off of her. And somehow, he did not feel any remorse. How could he have not realized such beauty before? He shook his head, he must not feel anything any longer, for the sake of their country—this was his duty and priority. Love is not an option anymore, no, not anymore for such things are not intended for political reasons—and he was undeniably one for politics, as she should be. Emotions aside, whether he feels something for her, it must be denied because he is king and she is queen.

* * *

"What were you thinking playing hide and seek?" Sasuke asked, glaring irately. "You almost endangered yourself! What would happen if such things happen?"

Sakura stared at the floor as she sat on their bed, Sasuke standing in front of her and annoyingly tapped his foot on the tiled floor.

"I apologize," Sakura replied, still unable to even glimpse at him in the eyes. "And do not punish Queen's Knights, Deidara and Sasori. I… I left them at Tea country and… gave them a drug… they should be waking up by tomorrow…"

"That is not excused—they let down their guards too easily."

"Sasuke! I am the Queen; do you think they would not follow my orders and drink the tea I told them to? It was drugged but… I do not know if they knew, but they did… and I told the villagers to take care of them while I go back here to get some help…"

"Which obviously, did not, you went back, true, but not for the said reason."

"I am contrite."

"Why did you commit such an act?"

"Because… I felt lonely."

Sasuke paused for a while. "What do you mean?" he asked. "How could you be lonely? You are the queen, everybody knows you, respected you, and you have everything!"

"You're wrong, my King, you're wrong. I do not have everything." She replied. "I do not have your love."

"What is this that you speak of? I am your husband!" Sasuke said, not knowing why that, of all things he could say, was what he uttered. "Besides, you are the queen. You have no time for such foolishness."

"I am the queen yet I am just a human being. Even I have feelings, my dear…" she responded, he could perceive her tears swelling at the side of her beautiful eyes. "…and yet, even married to the man I love… I feel so very, very lonely… so forlorn."

"Sakura—,"

"But I should understand that my love married me for political reasons—not love. I am sorry; I shouldn't have let my emotions best me."

But the next thing she knew was his lips upon her, at the action, her tears fell. It wasn't as dull as their previous ones—it actually had some feelings on it.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked, clearly surprised—forgetting to speak in a manner apposite. She could not believe what just had occurred—it felt so fulfilling. "I clearly know you do not kiss me if not for—,"

"Hush, my Queen," he replied, landing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I am partly blameworthy of what you have done.

"If only I have recognized your agony earlier, this couldn't have happened. And I would admit; I fear your loss. Not just because of political reasons—I did, however. But now…"

Sakura's tears fell uncontrollably as she tried to wipe them of yet new set of tears flowed down. She sobbed slightly, she couldn't stop crying—she was too happy. She was finally hearing and feeling what she wanted to years before.

"Do not cry, it does not fit you," he wiped her tears with his thumb. She jumped at him; hugging him. "Sasuke kun!" she cried, unable to stop herself. "You don't need to say anymore, I understand. I love you, Sasuke, I'm so sorry, I love you…"

She continued to weep as Sasuke let her, he embraced her tighter. "No, let me tell you. I owe you far too long," he said. "Sakura, I love you."

Sakura let go of her hold on him and covered her mouth, gasping, her eyes open wide.

"I can't believe—," But Sasuke didn't let her continue, he kissed her once more as his hands roamed.

_This wasn't for any constitutional intention._

"Sasuke kun, I…" she blushed, reddening as the second pass, as all clothing was shed.

_It wasn't because she is the queen._

He smirked, as he reminisced his early days where they were still innocent and carefree, free to do any of their bidding.

_No, not anymore._

"Ah, hey…" Sakura moaned. "I think it's about time an heir is born." Sasuke said.

He was in love with her, and that's that.

A month later, The Royal Highness, Sakura Uchiha, The Queen, was announced pregnant.

End.

* * *

I had bishounenn san criticize a new oneshot I'm working on when bam!—he started telling me this story, which I enjoyed… so I decided to post it here so I can share it with you!

Some might already know this; guess what my relation with bishounenn san is! If correct, I'll write either a one shot or update a chapter of your liking. It has to be precise and accurate, though. For example, brother and cousin… something like that.

Sorry for the grammatical errors and or typos!—my eyes are defective to my own mistakes, sadly.

I hope you enjoyed reading that.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**—If you want, you could write a review dedicated to him, only.

neon kun… and bishounnenX


End file.
